Movie Night
by Ema Marsel
Summary: Inspired by ElizaPliza's story prompts. The team has a movie night and it does not end as expected. Enjoy!


Paige Dineen was holding that hand of Walter O'Brien.

Not an uncommon happenstance in the daily lives of people around the world. People hold hands for all reasons, to show signs of love, to give each other safety or to simply lead people from one spot to another. Children held hands while playing at recess, playing games such a Red Rover, Ring around the Rosie, or simply chasing about a playground. Adults hold hands with their parents, siblings, and friends, in times of need, love and laughter. A groom holds the hand of a bride when they take vows before loved ones and their god.

There is a significance to hand holding, such as down facing palm with wrists crossing is a form of protective stance. Interlocked fingers shows a deeper connection, and that the holders were more vulnerable, emotional and physically connected to one another. Holding a few fingers shows a way of asserting their independence. It could suggest the need for space or the reluctance of a part of the relationship.

Physical contact for geniuses of the Scorpion team varied on a wide spectrum of reactions. Toby understood the nature and need for physical contact. As a clinically trained psychologist, he interpreted the ways his team interacted and could pin point the exact emotion of the team members. He could sense if they were angry with each other, if there was mistrust cracking the foundation of the team, and the emotional progression of the team members. Not his and Happy. Definitely not that. Sylvester was an emotional being and was emotionally reliant on the comfort of touch. He was in constant need of touch for his emotional support. Walter and Happy had a different relationship with the physicality of touch. They each had their harsh reality of their childhood. Walter grew up with a disdainful betterment hashed at him from his father and there were times of brutal hatred. His mother was distant and cold, avoiding the whole situation that was her son. The only kindness he knew as a child came from his sister and the awkward moments from Agent Cabe Gallo. Happy's first memory of touch was at the precocious age of two. It was a memory of abandonment and the feeling of not being wanted. It destroyed her. It also did not help as she was bounced around the different foster homes and group homes from the age of two till she was old enough to emancipate herself from the state.

They did not abhor physical contact, they just did not understand the need for physical contact. It did not compute with their intelligence, and being demonstrative was unnecessary. It muddled and meddled with their reality. And yet, it happened. Such as tonight, between Walter and Paige.

So, there Paige stood, next to Walter, holding his hand as another shot of morphine was stuck into his leg by a healthcare provider that was lacking on bedside manner after Walter had pointed out the irony of her obesity and working at a hospital.

"Sorry for the pinch." The nurse seethed at Walter. Patting the site entry and smiling at the wince that it caused. "The pain medication should settle and help with the pain in the next few minutes to half an hour. The doctor should be along shortly." The nurse left the pair in the emergency pod with the constant menagerie of hospital sounds.

"Was it really necessary to point out her weight?" Paige asked still holding the hand of the genius. He did not want to let go in case another shot was imminent. He chuckled but winced as the pain shot through his waist. Paige moved closer rubbing her other hand over his arm.

"I can see how it was a bad call." Walter sighed leaning back on the hospital gurney. The blue gown was borderline indecent and the air conditioning was turned up to the in the room. "Why is the temperature so low?" He asked glancing about the room to find a way to stop the airflow.

"It is not that cold." Paige looked about the room as well. She knew that three shots of morphine had a way of complicating a person's senses. She moved to get the blanket but Walter yanked on her arm. "I want to get you a blanket. If you are cold."

"I will survive." Walter mumbled and then started laughing to himself. "For a long as I know how to love I know I will be alive." Paige rolled her eyes at the boy genius. "I think the morphine might be-"and he looked off into the direction of wall.

"Kicking in?" Paige chuckled and ran her hand through his hair and he leaned into her palm. "Oh Walter."

"Hey hey." He continued to sing and then burst into laughter. The doctor knocked on the door as he entered, effectively negating the knock by his intrusion.

"Mr. O'Brien." The doctor was a short man with balding hair, glasses and dressed in green scrubs and a white coat. The pockets of the lab coat were filled with different pens, ID card and different doctory gadgets. There was a stethoscope looped about his neck, and he was carrying a tablet. "Your chart says you are suffering from acute discomfort to the vertebral column on the left side."

"Is that a question?" Walter asked fixing his eye on the doctor. Mentally assessing the information he could ascertain from his stance, his favoritism to his left side, and the faded area on his left hand ring finger.

"Sorry, he is irritable from this pain, and medication." Paige apologized giving an admonishing look to Walter. He smiled ruefully and squeezed her hand. The doctor nodded. "Well taking a look at your chart, it says you suffered a recent trauma. Could you describe this in a bit more detail?"

"An elbow collided with my side." Walter said matter-of-factly.

"Were you in a fight?" The doctor asked setting the tablet on the moving table. He was going to attempt at taking notes. "Were you drinking alcohol, and did you suffer any other traumas then the elbow in your chest?"

"No. Yes and no." Walter answered the quick paced questions of the doctor.

"Could you describe what happened to cause an elbow to your trunk?" The doctor asked and he watched as Walter exchanged looks with Paige. The doctor made an impatient sound pulling the couple from their non-verbal conversation. "Do we need to discuss this privately?"

"No, that is not necessary." Paige explained. "It was me, I elbowed him."

"Why?" The doctor took stock in the shapely woman standing next to the bed. He was trained in med-school to understand situation that could be potential abuse. Standing before him was a couple that seemed in love. The guy, although an ass, did not scream the victim, and the girl was ready to confess. "Was it an accident?" He offered.

"No. Well kind of. I meant to elbow him, just not as hard." Paige rolled her eyes at the situation.

"She had been under extreme duress when it happened." Walter explained. "She was kind of pushed to it."

"Pushed to nearly fracturing a rib, and causing a hematoma on your muscle?" The doctor scoffed at the explanation being provided by the occupants. She was petite, and barely had the muscle mass to cause the internal bruising of a body builder. "Would you guys like to tell me how it started?"

Paige glared at Walter who had a smirk brush across his face, "Have you ever seen the move, The Notebook?"

*******************************888888888888888888888888888888***********************

Paige entered the garage carrying a canvas tote filled with various vegetables, diced chicken and a few other goodies. A care package of comfort for herself, and having to spend the first night away from Ralph as he spent his first night with his dad. She had mentioned it to the team earlier that week, and Toby suggested the team have a movie night to distract her worry. It would be her movie pick. Happy had disdainfully agreed to the idea, solidarity to the team and all. Walter had shrugged his shoulders, stating he would assist with dinner, and Sylvester cheered with glee.

That was until she told him the movie choice.

"The Notebook?" Sylvester whined as he pulled the movie from the bag she set on the kitchen island. He did not bother to say hello, just promptly reached into the bag while Paige was busying herself with finding the wok. Walter came down the stairs to the scene. "What the hell?" He turned to Walter while shoving the glasses up his nose.

"We said her pick." Walter stated walking to the counter and picked up the movie box from Sylvester. He looked disdainfully at the box. He knew of the movie. Multiple girls have tried to get him to watch the movie, on various dates or hangouts. He had trumped every single one of those attempts. But now, he was stuck. By the doe eyed looked Paige was giving him as she washed her hands. "Besides, we can see what the big deal is about this movie." He dropped the box to the counter and proceeded to roll his sleeves up to his elbows. Sylvester stomped off to the other end of the garage, probably trying to illicit some response from Happy or Toby. Power in numbers.

Walter moved to the sink, standing close to Paige and ran his own hands beneath the steady stream of water. He poured the organic soap into his hands and began the ninety second scrub that Sylvester had implemented on team whenever preparing group meals.

"So, do you have a thing for Ryan Gosling?" Walter asked quietly barely over the sound of the water. Paige looked into his eyes, seeing that sarcastic smirk spread across his upper lip when he thought he was being funny.

"Maybe." She remarked and saw his face falter. She had been working with the genius for nearly five months, so she was acutely aware of his quirks, moods and reactions to information. He only tried to be sarcastic when trying to obtain information, playing off the emotions in a disguise of humor. She stepped away from the sink and went about drying her hands on the sanitized drying towel. "Why, do you?" Paige asked throwing the towel at Walter as he moved away from the sink. The pair went about setting aside the making of dinner, there were green peppers, red peppers, glass noodles, and chicken. He went about dicing up the vegetables while she poured the oil into the wok on the stove.

"I don't see the appeal." Walter mentioned as he finished the peppers. He set about the carrots chopping into chunks and slivers. A recent development of Walters's ability in the kitchen, prompted by the direction of Paige. Paige was setting a pot of water to boil for the glass noodles.

"Of Ryan Gosling?" Paige asked and she sighed while turning up the heat on the stove top. The oil was getting to the point that she put the pieces of chicken into the wok and began to stirring the chicken about the meat in the pan. "How could you not?"

"You see I totally see the appeal." Toby stated walking into the kitchen area. He pulled a piece of broccoli that Paige was cutting into florets and ate it raw. He blanched at the taste. "But not broccoli." He spit the vegetable back into his hand tossing it into the waste bin. "The pure animal magnetism of the man. He is like a piece of perfection."

"What do you know about animal magnetism?" Walter asked as he continued to dice the different vegetables.

"The term is not just used on men." Toby stated and looked across the garage at Happy who still had Sylvester yakking her ear off. She did not hold her restrain of rolling her eyes. Paige smiled at the heated look towards the tiny mechanic.

"I completely agree with you, Toby." Paige stated and moved back to the stove, taking the peppers and joining it with the various spices and adding a bit more oil. At that moment, Walter walked past her brushing his arm against the small of her back. A gesture not missed by the psychologist. They heard the heavy foot falls of the rest of the team.

"For the last time, Sylvester, I don't care what we watch." Happy snapped at the human calculator who trailed behind her with a sullen look on his face. "We said it was Paige's pick, so no matter what I think about the stupid movie, I will watch it."

"But you told me you have already seen it, don't you think we should all watch something none of us have watched." Sylvester asked wanting to find a loop hole. A way out of watching this extreme chick flick. Happy glared at Sylvester and Toby made a scoffing sound.

"You have?" Toby asked as his eyebrows shooting up. Happy rolled her eyes.

"I am pretty sure everyone with a double X chromosome has seen that movie." Happy snarked at the psychologist. The smell of the meal was coming together, and the team set about finishing the meal, setting the table. It was an hour later after the dishes were cleared, a bit more ribbing on the ladies about watching the movies, a few more failed attempts of whining by Sylvester to watch some other movie, did the team set about the living room. Sylvester slumped into the chair. Toby positioned himself on the sectional couch, so he could stretch out and sit next to Happy that took the middle cushion. Paige and Walter were the last to get to the living room, as they were popping a couple bags of popcorn to enjoy while watching the movie. He had kept pushing her buttons about her liking Ryan Gosling, and about the ridiculous premise of all Nicholas Sparks movies. She ignored each tease, knowing that Walter was trying to distract her from worrying about Ralph spending the night with his husband.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Walter sighed depositing a bag on Sylvester's lap who was silently stewing. He pulled the movie from the box, as Paige gave a bag for Toby and Happy to share. He was just finishing syncing up the DVD player as Paige settled into the couch leaving the spot on the end of the couch. She knew he preferred the arm of the sofa. Walter sat down next to her, pressing play on the remote.

"I thought this was a Ryan Gosling movie?" Walter whispered into her ear. His breath danced across her skin and Paige nudged his side as the movie began with Duke walking about the nursing facility. "I mean if he is a patient at the nursing home, why can he walk into different patients room."

"Shut up, Walter." Toby snapped from his seat and used his remote to turn up the volume. The old man began to read from a notebook. Walter remained silent watching Paige watch the movie. He watched as she took in a deep breath as Ryan Gosling's character first came onto the screen. His arm was next to hers, and he put his finger on her pressure point, and he took note of her blood pressure. He passed it off and took a handful of popcorn.

It got to the point of the fair. Walter scoffed, "This is just stupid, what a danger he is bringing to the entire ordeal."

"Not counting on the fact that his body mass index would not be supported by that metal bar. Especially with the lack of quality metal in the 1940s. He would have fallen in approximately-

"Shut up." Happy yelled as they boys were talking over Ryan's questions.

"I have no other choice then." Noah, from the movie, stated and he let go of the bar with one hand. A character screamed, "I am going to ask you one more time, will you or will you not go out with me?" He said some expletive and Paige leaned forward in her seat caught in the drama of the question. Noah's friend prompted her to agree.

"Okay, fine, I will go out with you." Allie agreed demanding him to grab the bar.

"Don't do me any favors." Noah said but Allie agreed. Paige leaned back against the couch fully aware of Walter's arm reached across the couch back. Her head rested his arm, her body shifted closer to his side. Sylvester groaned. "I don't understand the appeal, he basically tricked her into a date. If anyone did that today he would be labeled clinically insane."

"Well seeing the safety precautions at amusement parks now a days, it would be highly improbable of a guy to get that close." Walter said, and he quickly did the math in his head but before he could open his mouth he felt Paige's elbow nudging his side cutting off his will to speak.

The movie progressed as such, snarky comments from the different geniuses, the slight shifts between the two probable couples. Toby kept trying to lean closer to Happy, who was sitting on edge of her seat watching the movie. He was playing with the strands of her black hair that fell down her back. While doing so he was tickling her back, but Happy was not reacting to the ministration. Walter's arm had slid off the back of the couch to rest on her shoulder. His fingers were brushing the bare skin of shoulder randomly through the various scenes, putting Paige on edge.

It was during the rain scene, after the glorious afternoon on the glades, floating through the swans, and flower petals. Allie was stomping down the dock in the rain storm, and then turned about demanding an explanation for his lack of mail.

_"__It wasn't over for me, I loved you for seven years. It's too late now. WHY." Allie demanded. _

Walter leaned down to Paige's ear. "If only she had stomped her foot."

_"__I wrote you three hundred and sixty five letters. I wrote you ever day for a year." Noah responded. _

"I like how they are out of breath, standing in the rain." Toby commented not able to keep his thought to his self.

"That and how they could careless at the heightening probability they ensuring themselves as they stand in the rain discussing the communication issues." Sylvester quipped sarcastically. "If only they would get hypothermia and die."

"And the likelihood of him writing three hundred and sixty-five letters?" Walter stated, "To bad that year was actually a leap year, so he was one off for a whole year. Suck on that Ryan Gosling!" It was the comment that broke the camel's back. Or really Paige's restraint as her elbow collided with what felt of a ventricular force into Walter's side. A glancing blow leaving him breathless.

Literally.

"Holy crap, Paige!" Sylvester jumped from his seat as Walter fell forward, and Paige leapt from her seat snatching the remote from the coffee table. "Walt, are you okay?"

"I only nudge him." Paige snapped stopping the movie turning back and assessing the situation. Toby looked amused from his spot on the couch. Happy was staring bewildered between Walter who was still doubled over, holding his arm to his chest. Sylvester had his palm against his friend's back doing a quick palpation of his breathing capacity, checking to see if he had a collapsed lung.

"Does it hurt to breathe?" Sylvester asked removing his hand when he touched a sensitive muscle and Walter let out a sound of agony. Walter could only nod as much in response to the question.

"Wow, Paige." Happy said standing from the couch and moving to the Liaison's side. "I didn't know you had it in you." Happy laughed patting her on the shoulder.

"I think we should take you to the emergency room." Sylvester stated, it had been nearly a minute and Walter's breathing had not returned to normal. He could also see the strain in his face. Happy's face only broke into laughter when Paige glared at Walter.

"You know the rule, if you cause the break, you take him to the emergency room." Happy chuckled and handed the keys to the van to Paige who had an exasperated look on her face. Walter nodded at the need to go to the emergency room.

*****************************************888888888888888*****************************

The doctor was finishing up writing the prescriptions for muscle relaxers, pain medication and stuff to help the inflammation. "We got the x-rays back and there is nothing broken. So I am writing you something to help with the pain. Take it as needed, do lift anything over ten pounds. Also do not drive while on the pain medication. You might want to avoid watching The Notebook. But if you do, sit on his other side to keep from aggravating the injury further." The doctor chuckled at the smirk from Walter and the roll of Paige's eyes.

"Thank you, Dr. Schalmham." Paige said dismissively as he left the room. The nurse came in with the wheel chair, and Walter held Paige's hand the entire way out of the emergency room, through triage and to the discharge station. He remained tethered to her as they got the prescriptions filled. He was still delirious from the morphine and he leaned on her for support as they left the atrium with his prescriptions to the parking lot.

It was fairly early in the morning when the pair returned to the garage, and the exhaustion kicked into both Walter and Paige. "Are you going to be able to drive home?" Walter asked as she assisted him up the stairs. The other Scorpion team members were in their own bedrooms. The lights had been dimmed but still light enough to safely through the apartment.

"I think so." Paige said as she placed him on the bed and he started to kick off his sneakers. He motioned to the dresser and she got him a pair of pajama pants. "I will go get you a water bottle." She said leaving him to change into the pants, and when she returned he was seated on the bed lining up the pill bottles on his night stand.

"I don't want you driving home." Walter said shifting his arm out to take the water bottle. "It isn't safe at this time of night, and I know you are exhausted." Paige rolled her eyes but felt a tug on her heart at his endearing thought. "Please stay." She smoothed his hair from his eyes.

"I will be fine, Walter." She said but he put his hand to her cheek.

"I won't sleep." Walter threatened and she sighed at his prompts. "Please stay." He pulled her body to his chest, and Paige wrapped her arms about his neck. She nodded. She went about sifting through his drawers for a sweater, and stepped into the en-suite bathroom to change into the sweater and kept on her leggings. She quickly brushed her teeth with her finger and toothpaste, and returned to the bedroom. Walter was laying down, half covered in his comforter. Paige turned off the lights, sneaking to the opposite side of the bedroom and slid into the bed next to Walter.

Exhaustion hit and in the briefest of moments when she was about to pass out she felt Walter sidled up next to her, slowing wrapping his arm about her waist, pulling her close. "Paige, if it were me, I would write you more than three hundred and sixty-five times." He put his lips to her hair and kissed right behind her ear.

***************************************888888888888888888888*************************

Fin.

Hope you enjoyed it. This was prompted by the ElizaPliza. She wanted a Notebook movie. I hope this met your expectations!

Ema


End file.
